Loving You, Never Losing You
by tifatifa
Summary: T/P! - Trunks is a Prince of Vegitasei. His mother Bulma died after giving birth to him, and left him with a cold-hearted father, Vegita. Vegita made plans with an evil villian (at this time unknown) to sacrifice his son's wife to him. But things get out
1. Meeting You

HI!! 

hahaha, im so stupid, i was reading this book "Leopard's Lord" and it gave me an idea for this fanfic.. 

disclaimer: i hate these! 

syponosis: Trunks is a Prince of Vegitasei. His mother Bulma died after giving birth to him, and left him with a cold-hearted father, Vegita. Vegita made plans with an evil villian (at this time unknown) to sacrifice his son's wife to him. But things get out of hand. T/P completely! this is my first A/U =D Enjoy! 

Things to know: Trunks is 17 at the beggining of the story. 

Pan is 2 years younger than Trunks. So she is 15. (helped you with the math! =P) 

Loving You, Never Losing You 

Chapter One: Meeting You 

Trunks hurried down to breakfast. He was late. 

Hastily sitting beside his father he politely said, "good morning father." 

Lord Vegita scowled at him, "you're late. Dont disappoint me again." 

Trunks wanted to explain that his maid accidently woke him up a little late, but that would lead to an execution, he would rather get scolded then have a life taken. His father wasnt exactly a ball of sunshine. 

"Sorry father..." Trunks mumbled as he ate his breakfast. It consisted of an egg and some beacon. (mm mm hehe) 

His father abruptly got up from his chair and walked out of the dining room. Trunks just shrugged to himself and decided to not finish his breakfast. He needed to get some air. 

Trunks walked out to the balcony, Goten, his servant, and friend ran up to him. 

"Master Trunks?" Goten asked, "Spar a bit?" 

Trunks gave him a half hearted look, and waved his hand in the gesture of no. 

"Why?" Goten persistently asked. 

"Not interested right now" Trunks said, "I'm gonna fly over to Uncle Veni's (made up made up! bear with me) kingdom, wanna accompany me?" 

Goten lowered his head, obviously he couldnt say no, this was his master! "yes.." 

The two boys flew over the fields that seperated the two kingdoms. Suddenly Trunk's stopped, his quick saiyan insticts felt a large Ki down below. 

"What is that?" Trunks said aloud. 

"Probably just some sparring happening down below, lets go Master Trunks.." 

"No," For some reason, Trunks had a feeling he was meant to be down there. He flew down. 

Down below a very pissed raven haired girl stood in front of a frightened family. 

"Get the hell away from them!" She glared at the large man in front of her. He carried a dagger, and she was unarmed. 

She stood in stance position, and narrowed her eyes, her Ki rising by the instance. 

"Hey little lady, why dont you save that energy for me tonight?" He asked huskily. 

The girl's Ki went even higher, just then, Trunks landed behind a tree. 

"whoa.." He said. 

Goten was behind Trunks. Quiet. 

The girl charged at the huge man, but he blocked her punches. She became even more enraged and started hitting harder. For some uknown reason he blocked, but she got through, her speed had increased even more. 

"Why you little ARRGH!!!" He punched her in the stomach, and she went flying near the tree, right into Trunk's arms. 

She gave him a look, and punched him, and rushed back to the large man. 

"RUN!" She screamed at the family, and they did. 

She repositioned herself, a bit of blood dripping down her chin, "lets go fatty," she said, her eyes turning tinted gold. 

Trunks was a little shocked at the punch she gave him. It hurt, but he was facinated. He wanted to jump in and help her, but he wanted to see her technique first. 

'I'll deal with that purple haired boy later' the girl thought to herself. 

She charged at the man again, and he smirked at her. 'so weak!' 

"Come on!" He mocked. She became even more enraged and charged full speed. He was still blocking everything. Her patience was beginning to deteriorate, and soon her eyes turned bright baby blue, and her hair turned bright yellow, and she charged again. This time not missing. Finally after a few minutes Trunks stood there shocked. 'How did she get trained so much to reach SSJ?' Goten had already fell asleep behind him. (couldnt resist! hehe) 

Soon the man laid in a pit beside her, and she powered down, fainting. Trunks ran up to her and picked her limp body up, and brought her to his uncle's kingdom. 

************************ 

Her eyes fluttered open. 'where the hell am i?' Finally her blurry vision cleared and she saw a young purple haired boy sitting beside the bed she was on. 

Startled, she jumped up on her bed, "who the hell are you?" she screamed. Trunk's jolted up, "uh..uh.." He was quite speechless. 

The black haired girl looked mad, punched him, and said, "dont try to touch me perv!" and flew out the window, leaving Trunks bewildered. He had a secret liking for the girl tucked in the back of his mind, but he didnt admit it, 'I just helped a injured girl....i'll never see her again...i didnt even know her name...' 

Goten then walked into his Trunk's room, "Master? Your father calls for you to come back home." 

Trunks rolled his eyes, he walked out with Goten, thanked his Uncle for letting him stay for the few days he was here, and thanked him for tending to the injured girl. 

"Have a good day, Lord Trunks!" His uncle said happily. "Happy 18th birthday also!" 

Trunks again thanked him, and flew off with Goten. 

When Trunks returned home his father gave him a silent nod and entered his chambers. 

Trunks sulked in the dinning room. "why did he make me come home, just to give me a nod?" 

Goten burst out in laughter, then quieted himself, "probably.." 

"I cant wait till i become Lord...and get rid of _him_" Trunks said warily. 

"You will..one day you will.." Goten, with sudden seriousness, "but then, you need a wife dont you?" 

"oh crap, dont remind me, i hate having all those girls flirt continuosly with me!" Trunks said with distaste, "oh well, im tired, good night dear friend." And he took off to his room. Sercretly thinking about the girl he had met the days before. 

Trunks plopped down on his bed and went to bed with the image of the young girl in his mind. 

************************ 

"Pan! Get over here!" Gohan said. 

"What now father?" 

"What happened to you?" He asked gently, looking at her injuries. 

"Some creep was hurting some family, beat the shit out of him." She said naturally. 

"I see.." Gohan was quite proud of his daughter's skills, but suspicious, "looks as thought hey were treated..who?" 

Pan froze, "Uhh..i dont know, some guy," she regained her body, and laughed, "must of saw my beauty and wanted to help...er..yeah, well, im gonna go out with Marron, wont be back till tonight father!" 

Gohan nodded and Pan flew off to meet Marron at the market place. 

"Marron!" Pan said happily. 

Marron gave her a look, "fighting again?" 

Pan rolled her eyes, and swept her dark hair around her back, "shut up!" 

"Hehe, well, lets go check out some knights!" Marron giggled, "i heard that Lord Trunks is coming to visit our town today, i wonder how he looks! Must be extremely cute, like everyone says!" 

Pan rolled her eyes again, "whos cares? Its not like we stand a chance.." 

Marron pulled her to the center of town. 

************************ 

Trunks only wanted to come to eat some good food. But all the people in the village heard about his arrival. He was stared at, and girls jumped all over him- _and_ Goten. He shrugged them off, and Goten happily flirted back with them. Trunks entered one of the resturants and started ordering some food. 

Goten later came in and joined in. 

After they had finished eating, the walked outside, and a bunch of girls were there, Trunks decided to be nice and answer their questions. 

His eyes wandered the group, and he noticed one girl looking away from him. 'Now thats a first..' 

She turned around, and Trunks almost collapsed, 'its her...the girl i saw in the forest..' 

The raven haired girl didnt seem to notice him. 

'What the heck am i doing here?' Pan thought. Marron was one of the girls asking Trunks questions. 'maybe i'll just go see how he looks.' 

Trunks had already turned away, he wished he didnt, but he had to, the girls were getting mad he was ignoring them, and he didnt want to be hurt. (^_^) 

Pan looked, "What...!?" She saw the same boy she had saw at the side of her bed the other day. 'HES THE LORD?' Pan got extremely mad and embarrased. She didnt know why, but she flew off anyway. 

Trunks saw the sudden blast of Ki, and noticed that Pan flew away. 'Damn!' he thought. 'I'll ask Goten about her later, he seems to know alot of the people around here...' 

Marron soon noticed that Pan went flying, "Where did that dummy go!? She didnt even get to meet the Lord like _I_ did, boy will she be jealous!" Marron said to herself. 

Marron flew off to find Pan. 

************************ 

Pan sat on a rock that overlooked the sea. 'I punched the Lord, and i accused him of trying something on me! How STUPID I AM!' Pan started sobbing, she couldnt keep his handsome face out of her head. 'What the hell am i thinking? He's a _Lord_, he'll probably execute me if he sees me, i hurt him..thats not good at all.' And with that thought, Pan flew away into the night, vowing never to return to that village. 

HI MINNA! Alright alright, that was the first chapter, i assure you, it will get alot better, so REVIEW! =D


	2. Curse of Love

Loving You, Never Losing you 

Chapter 2: The Curse of Love 

I'm really sorry for the delay in writing the next chapter. i guess at first i didnt really like this fic, but i re-read it and it tuend out it was pretty good. so here we go! ^_^ This chapter is more of the story builder..there isnt much T/P in here...sorry ^_^ 

There was that sense of it happened before already in Trunk's mind. Why was he always so drawn to that girl? He didnt even know why he thought about. If he remembered correctly by his father's words, he was suppose to fall in love with a lady and by far, he was pretty sure, she was no lady, more like a old merchant's daughter. 

Trunks had asked Goten about that girl, the raven haired girl. Goten had spoken to his Lord that the girl was a daughter of a renowned knight. The knight was retired and had lost his leg in a battle. Goten also told Lord Trunks that the girl had been missing for sometime already. It has already passed a year. Trunks was still thinking about that girl... 

Early the next morning, Trunks woke up to yet another un-eventful morning of nodding with his father. Actually, this time his father spoke to him. 

"Son, you know that time is drawing near. I know my life-span will not last forever. I have something to show you. If you kindly would, follow me," His father brought him to a room underneath the castle. Trunks was quite surprised by this room. 

'Why haven't i ever noticed this?' Trunks thought. The room was a dark musty colour. Smelling of sour milk and wheat. Trunk's crumpled his nose as his nose touched the air. His father seemed unfazed by the smells and look of the room. Suddenly a bright red aura shown in the middle of the room. Inside that aura was a ring. A beautifully crafted ring. 

Trunk's noticed his father's smirk, and was somewhat scared at what he was doing. Lord Vegita removed the ring from it's stand and ordered Trunk's to lay out his hand. Trunks did so and his father put on the ring. 

A blast flew threw Trunk's entire body. Purple light shown from his veins. 'What the hell....?' 

The next morning, Trunk's awoke on his bed. His memory from the other night was blurry. The ring. THE RING! Trunks quickly lifted his hand. Surely enough, there it was. The ring. It was made of brass and a single red jewel stood in the middle. He tried to yank it off. It did not work. 

"Goten!" Trunk's yelled for his servant. Goten hurried into the the Lord's chambers. 

"Yes Lord?" 

"Try to get this off" Trunks said while waving his hand with the ring in Goten's face. Goten took hold of his hand and used all his might to release the ring from his hand. It didnt work. Goten's face was full of fustration. 

"Gr.....where did you get this Lord?" 

"My father...he...he put it on me last night, and i remember having the strangest feelings surge throughout my body and the next thing i know i woke up here, on my bed, with this ring." 

"Maybe you should go ask your father to clear this up my Lord." Goten said, while bowing. 

Trunks nodded and rolled out of his huge bed. His sheets were crumpled and Trunk's looked as though he was just run over by a carriage. 

"Maybe a shower first..?" Goten asked, with a slight smile. 

****************** 

Hurrying down the castle steps, Trunk's mind was on his ring. He was rudely interruppted by Hinasou. The girl who, to his displeasure, was probably the number one girl on his father's list to have him betrothed to. 

"Oh, Lord Trunks! What pleasure it is seeing you here today!" Hinasou said batting her eyes furiously. 

"I do live here..." Trunks said with dripping sarcasim. This girl lead Trunks to think about the raven girl again. 'Ah..the raven girl...Goten told me her name was Pan. Oh..Pan...' 

"Your father told me wonderful news today Lord Trunks..." Hinasou babbled. 

Trunks was out in space thinking about that girl... 

"He said that we are getting married next year!" That sentence shot Trunk's concentration down. 

"WHAT? How can he do that?" Trunks yelled furiously, "I need to have a chat with him!" And with that Trunk's pounded down the steps to his father's chambers. 

Trunks bumbled in without knocking, "FATHER." 

"What right do you have to have me marry that girl? What is this about this _ring_?" He asked waving his hands. 

The elder was watching Trunk's. 

"I guess i should explain to you now son," Lord Vegita sat down on his chair, "you are now in possession of the Curse of Love." 

Trunk's face was with the word CONFUSED on it. 

His father continued, "every man in this family has had it. Ever since 500 years ago, none of the men in this family ever found the one we loved. That ring you have on, it a helping figure, it leads you closer to your love, it sort of holds back to the curse a notch." 

Trunks thought to himself, "no wonder my father has been a grude-head for so long..." 

"What about my mother? Who was she?" 

"Your mother was...well, she was my love. But as i had said, we can never have loves, so therefore, she died, right after your birth..." 

Trunks stood in front of his father in total shock. But what about Pan? Isnt she my love? I know she is..even though i dont even know her! This curse is blocking me from her...i know it... 

"I will not marry Hinasou.." 

"You will do as I say. You must marry her. Do you not want children? You must have children in order to carry on our inheritence! You will marry her, understand!?" 

Trunks gave him a evil glare. 'That will not happen...' 

************************* 

Pan sat in peace as she thought about her past events. She knew she was in love with the Lord. But she just couldnt admit it outloud. Two years had passed and she decided it was time to return, for she was sure the Lord had forgotten about her already. 

Knocking on her home door, she yelled, "Father!!!" 

The door was opened with a smiling father. "Pan?" 

He hugged her quickly and brought her into the house, "Where have you been??? I missed you!!!" 

Pan was very relieved to back also, she really missed her father alot too... 

*********************** 

Pan was sitting in her house with Marron and her father. They had many things to tell her, since she was not informed while she was away. 

"Do you know the Lord is getting married next week?" Marron said with a mean look, "i heard she's a hoe, but i guess he loves her..." 

Pan's heart broke. "W-what?" 

"Remember when we met him? Wasnt he just so wonderful...? Hinasou, his bride-to-be, is really ugly...i wonder how he fell for her..." 

Pan didnt know what to say... 

"Everyone in the land is invited to their wedding. I'm going, you're going too right Pan?" 

Pan slowly nodded, 'Guess i could just see him one more time right...?' 

MORE COMING SOON!!!! hopefully i wont get lazy again!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
